Thunderstorms and Fears
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Mokuba is afraid of thunderstorms but he doesn't want Seto to know. But when a bad storm hits he finds out that even Seto is afraid of something.


-1Hey ya'll! New story! I should probably be working on one of the other stories but I love torturing people. Hehehehe. Now on with the story.

**--------------------------------------------------**

It was a Saturday, around six o' clock, at the Kaiba Mansion. Seto Kaiba was home for dinner. He was only there because he had promised Mokuba that he would be home to eat. If it wasn't for that promise, he would still be at the office, working away. Seto had sat at the table in silence but Mokuba hadn't stopped talking yet.

"And then, Billy took the ball and threw it at the teachers head, but she was ready. She reached over and caught the ball just before it hit her face and threw it back at him and…" He would have kept going but he tried to eat while he was talking. He opened his mouth to try to keep talking but he started to choke. Seto hadn't really been listening but when he heard Mokuba coughing he looked over at him. He saw what had happened and was out of his chair and at his brother's side in a minute. Seto pulled the chair out and started to lightly hit his brother on the back. He kept hitting him until the food came unstuck. Mokuba gasped for breath. The servants came running in to clean up while Seto took Mokuba into the living room. He led him over to one of the large sofas and sat him down. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked in a kind voice that only his brother ever got to hear. Mokuba looked up at Seto and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But if you had been paying any attention to what was going on, you could have stopped me!" Mokuba suddenly said. The look on Seto's face was priceless. He hadn't been expecting for him to say that and a look of surprise was written on his face. Mokuba started laughing at this. Seto smiled at him and patted his head.

"Yeah, I know. Now what do you want to do tonight?" Mokuba stopped laughing when he heard that. He looked up at his brother like he was crazy. His eyes were saying ' Really?'. Seto nodded at him and he jumped up happily.

"Can we watch a movie?" Seto nodded at him and Mokuba ran to his room to get his favorite video. Seto heard him run up the stairs and he sighed. He walked over to the window and looked out. It looked like it was going to storm. He closed the blinds and walked over to the sofa to wait for Mokuba.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba ran into his room to get his favorite movie, 'All Dogs go to Heaven.' He had to search around for a bit before he actually found it. He reached under his bed and felt the movie. He grabbed it and was about to run back downstairs when he saw the dark clouds gathering outside his window._ No. Not a storm. I can't stand the thunder. Big brother doesn't know. But if he did he would just think that it was a weakness and I know how he feels about weaknesses._ He sighed as he pulled the blinds closed and ran back downstairs.

----------------------------------------------

Seto had been starting to doze off when Mokuba came running down the stairs.

"Found it!" he yelled as he came running into the room, while jolting Seto fully awake. Seto put his hand to his head and kept it there for a bit. Man, did he have a headache.

"Which one did you chose, Mokuba?" he tiredly asked, hoping that his brother hadn't noticed how tired he sounded. Mokuba did notice but he didn't say anything. He wanted to spend time with Seto and this was his chance.

"This one." He said while he held it out. Seto inwardly groaned when he saw the movie.

_Why did it have to be this one? Why?_ Seto thought.

-------------------------------------

It was about the middle of the movie and it had gotten pretty dark outside. Mokuba hadn't taken his eyes of the movie but Seto didn't even have his eyes on the movie. Actually he didn't have his eyes on anything. He was asleep with his head laid back on the top of the couch. Mokuba knew that he was asleep. Normally, during movies like this he couldn't sit still, but since the beginning of the movie he had been pretty still. About ten minutes into the movie Mokuba realized that he wasn't moving. He looked over at him and saw that his head was back and his eyes were closed. At the end of the movie when the dog goes back to see if the girl was alright, the storm hit. Hard. Thunder cracked loudly and Mokuba screamed and jumped. Mokuba's jumping and screaming startled Seto awake. Just as he shot his head up, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down and saw a terrified Mokuba clinging to him. Just then thunder cracked again and Seto knew what had happened. There was a scary part in the movie and the storm had gotten here just as the scary part played.

"Mokuba. You can let go now."

"Huh? Big brother! Sorry, did I wake you up?" he quickly said when he realized what he had grabbed onto.

"Its alright. I think that its time we both went to bed, alright?" Mokuba nodded and got up. He headed upstairs while Seto got the movie. Soon Seto followed him upstairs to bed.

---------------------------------------------

It was around midnight and the storm was hitting at full blast. Mokuba had tried to get to sleep but is was no use. He was tossing and turning, trying to block out the storm. He just couldn't block it out.

_Maybe I could go to Seto's room. He would mind me coming in there._ Mokuba thought. _But if he fell asleep during the movie……_ He was still debating about if he should go in or not when the loudest thunder crack of all sounded. Mokuba jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. "I don't really care if he lets me or not…" he muttered as he ran towards Seto's room.

--------------------------------------------------

Seto had been fast asleep when he heard something. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. There standing in the doorway was a scared Mokuba. When he saw that he sat bolt upright. Mokuba pushed the door closed and walked towards Seto's bed.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" he said in a worried voice. Mokuba walked over and sat down on the bed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Was it a nightmare?" Mokuba shook his head at this. _What's the matter? I can't help you if I don't even know what's wrong. _Just then, he heard the storm outside and his eyes widened in realization. "Your afraid of the storm, aren't you?"

"Uhuh." Mokuba quietly said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's a weakness." he said in such a quiet voice that Seto barely heard him. "You always said that weakness was a bad thing."

"Mokuba, that's not a weakness. Everyone is afraid of something. Even me." Mokuba smiled and crawled over to Seto's side.

"Can I sleep in here, tonight? Please?" he begged. Seto smiled at this. He had been expecting this.

"Sure. You can always sleep in here." He moved his arm over and let Mokuba come close to him. He put his arm protectively around him. Seto was just about to fall asleep when Mokuba talked.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah?" he groggily said.

"You said that you have a fear. What is it?" Seto sleepily smiled. He had been wondering when Mokuba would get around to asking this.

"Losing you. Mokuba my biggest fear is that I might lose you. Every time that you were taken from me, I was worried that I wouldn't see you again."

"Me? Your fear is losing…me?" he squeaked out. He waited for an answer but he didn't get one. Seto was fast asleep. Mokuba smiled and snuggled into Seto's warm body. And the storm outside didn't seem as scary with his brother's arm protectively wrapped around him. _You'll never lose me, brother. Never. _Was his last thought before he fell asleep, protected by his brother.


End file.
